Au coucher du soleil
by Wand
Summary: OS, Slash. Harry et Draco, une histoire sans sentiments et avec seulement du sexe ? Oui, mais pour Draco... PostPoudlard.


Au coucher du soleil

**Auteur :** Junk girl x/gryffindorkylie

**Titre original :** When the Sun Sets

**Traductrice :** Wand

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings, que je maudis et que je maudirais toujours pour avoir tué Sirius Black…

Ceci est une One Shot, traduit de l'anglais, son auteur est Kylie.

Petite dédicace à Yshtia, bah oui, celle-là elle est spéciale pour toi ! C'est pour m'avoir permis de co-écrire avec toi « Lily, Audrey et les Maraudeurs » !

La lune rougeoyait brillamment dans le ciel noir, les étoiles étaient avalées par la nuit noire d'encre. Les rues étaient mortes comme si elles étaient hantées. Des appartements étaient allumés. A travers les fenêtres des appartements, les habitants faisaient cuire le dîner, regardaient la télévision, faisaient l'amour ou dormaient. Dans l'appartement d'Harry J. Potter, Draco Malfoy avait passé sa cravate en soie noire autour de son cou, sans prendre la peine de l'attacher, et avait mis sa veste noire et grise. Il repoussa ses douces mèches blondes et se leva rapidement du lit. Son amoureux secret était étendu là sur le lit, regardant le plafond et serrant la couverture sur son torse comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et rouges d'être mordues, et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme s'il avait conduit une voiture décapotable. Ses épaules étaient couvertes de marques de morsure et de petites traces rouges.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Harry, attristé.

« A la maison » répondit Draco d'une voix monotone comme s'il avait déjà répondu à cette question une vingtaine de fois auparavant.

Draco avait toujours été un bâtard sans cœur. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour Harry. Draco venait et repartait quand il était satisfait. Harry était au courant, mais sa façon de faire lui faisait toujours mal. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Draco et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Draco venait de temps en temps dans la semaine à son appartement, baisait Harry avec une passion crue, puis le quittait. C'était leur routine. Et Harry était toujours là dans son appartement, se laissant plaquer sur n'importe quelle surface, laissant ses vêtements être déchirés aux lambeaux, et se faisant baiser avec ardeur. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, on aurait cru qu'Harry se faisait violer, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Harry le laissait faire. Harry appréciait cela. Il avait du plaisir à laisser quelque chose de Draco envahir son corps, criblant et palpitant, envahissant son intimité, sa cavité. Il appréciait sentir Draco en lui, poussant dans son anneau serré de muscle, ne le laissant pas se détendre, et le pénétrer de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au fond, et décuplant ses sensations. Il avait toujours été paralysé par le plaisir que Draco provoquait en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais senti avec n'importe qui d'autre avant ou même quand il se satisfaisait lui même. Seulement Draco – seulement lui. Le plaisir du poids de Draco quand il était en lui, empli de Draco qui passait ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs lui faisait atteindre le Nirvana. Il appréciait.

Draco quitta la chambre à coucher et Harry resta étendu sur le lit, observant le plafond, espérant que quelque chose se produise, quoique ce soit. Il entendit Draco dans la cuisine et puis la porte du réfrigérateur s'ouvrit et enfin se referma. L'homme blond rentra de nouveau dans la chambre, sortit son porte-monnaie, et jeta quelques billets sur la table de chevet.

« Prends ça et va acheter de la nourriture. Ton réfrigérateur est vide. Il n'y a rien que je puisse manger et je ne veux pas baiser un squelette » et il partit.

Harry n'avait pas bougé, et regardait l'argent. Draco était une enflure. Il le savait, mais pourtant il était toujours avec lui. Il jeta la couverture au loin et se leva en colère. Il prit une douche, laissant sa colère s'évaporer grâce à l'eau qui coulait sur son corps. Harry avait de l'argent, plus qu'il n'en aurait jamais besoin, et Draco le savait. Mais Draco lui donnait toujours l'argent comme s'il le payait pour le sexe, et il avait toujours une excuse prête comme le manque de nourriture dans le réfrigérateur, l'eau du robinet qui avait un goût horrible aussi Harry devrait acheter des bouteilles de l'eau, et le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas de vêtements à la mode. Harry avait la sensation d'être une putain, mais il avait accepté les insultes. Il n'avait jamais touché l'argent. Il le cachait quand il savait que Draco venait. Il devait y avoir des billets partout son appartement, glissé entre les pages des livres et des DVDs, se cachant dans ses chaussettes et chaussures. Il prenait l'argent - mais il ne le dépensait jamais. Si un jour il le dépensait, ce serait reconnaître le fait qu'il était en effet la putain de Draco Malfoy, son toy-boy, quelque soit le nom, l'idée était la même. Il laissait couler. Un jour... un jour, il révélerait ce qu'il ressentait à Draco, mais ce jour n'était pas aujourd'hui.

Harry était un Auror qui travaillait de temps à autre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'argent, mais il se sentait si inutile, se reposant à la maison, gaspillant l'argent ses parents avaient économisé pour lui. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour la communauté alors il travaillait. Et vu que Harry était un héros, il trouvait toujours du travail.

Il sortit quelques vêtements et jeta la chemise dont Draco avait déchiré les boutons. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda son lit en bordel. Le préservatif humide et utilisé avec à l'intérieur du sperme de Draco pendait sur un bord, se balançant dangereusement. Les couvertures étaient jetées sur le plancher en tas. Il y avait un seul oreiller avec des marques humides à l'endroit où Harry avait mordu, insonorisant ses cris perçants pour ne pas déranger ses voisins. Le tube de lubrifiant qui avait été jeté en l'air dans le feu de l'action était négligemment sur le coin du lit avec une trace de lubrifiant sortant du tube ouvert. C'était ce que sa vie était devenue et il y était trop habitué pour en changer. Après avoir tenté de se peigner les cheveux, il soupira et transplana dans une ruelle qui était à côté d'Ackley, le club d'un magicien, où il avait rendez-vous avec Ron et Hermione. Il les rencontra sur le chemin.

« Vous m'attendez depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Depuis environ une heure » répondit Ron, se frottant ses mains pour essayer de se réchauffer.

« Venez » Harry inclina la tête et se dirigea vers le videur. Ron et Hermione le suivirent. Au moment où ils allaient entrer, le videur les arrêta.

« Et où est-ce que vous pensez que vous allez ? Faites la queue comme tout le monde ! »

Harry releva sa frange et montra au videur sa célèbre cicatrice. Le videur commença à se confondre d'excuses et les laissa entrer. Harry détestait employer sa renommée, mais cela pouvait parfois être utile, comme pour éviter de faire la queue dans un tel froid. Après avoir trouver une table, il commanda une vodka. Ron et Hermione étaient occupés à bavarder et à se taper sur les nerfs. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'ils étaient ensembles, car ils avaient finalement réalisé qu'ils ressentaient quelque chose l'un pour l'autre, mais ce n'était pas une relation sérieuse. C'était plus comme s'ils utilisaient l'autre quand ils avaient besoin de lui. Ils étaient célibataires et en couple en même temps. Hermione était trop concentré sur son travail pour se préoccuper d'autre chose et Ron ne voulait tout simplement pas se préoccuper de quelque chose. Mais Harry savait qu'un jour ils réaliseraient, qu'au lieu de juste s'apprécier, ils s'aimeraient réellement et qu'un jour ils se marieraient.

« Ron, la taille des seins n'est pas importante. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Regarde les obus qu'elle a ! ÉNORME ! » répondit Ron.

« Honnêtement Ron... » indiqua Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry? »

Harry qui était parti dans ses rêves atterrit en entendant son nom. « Huh? » Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et apprécia la chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps.

« Ca va bien, Harry? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Je vais très bien, je suis juste fatigué » indiqua-t-il, en faisant semblant de bailler pour mieux prouver ses propos.

« Si tu es fatigué, tu aurais dû rester à la maison et te reposer » déclara-t-elle. Ses instincts maternels se montraient clairement à ce moment.

Le mot 'à la maison' fit penser à Harry à son lit vide, et au parfum de sexe et il serra les dents. « Non, c'est bon. J'en ai marre d'être tout le temps à la maison. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'air frais, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Hermione, qui était Hermione jusqu'aux bout des ongles, accepta sa réponse. Harry vida son verre et en commanda un autre. « Par Merlin, la fouine est ici » s'exclama Ron. Harry ne prit la peine de tourner la tête. Il savait que Draco était avec Pansy Parkinson. Draco et Pansy étaient ensembles depuis leur 7ème année à Poudlard. Après une cour assidue de la part de Parkinson, Draco s'était finalement laissé faire. « Oh, et il est avec cette tête de boxer écrasée. Mione, tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont bien ensembles ? La fouine et le chien ? Un poil zoologue, peut-être… » ricana Ron.

« Ron, honnêtement... Est-ce que tu penses que tu grandiras un jour ! » s'exclama Hermione. Puis elle tapa du pied au son de « Solution » du génialissime Damien Saez, elle saisit la main de Ron, car elle voulait danser, et elle le traîna sur la piste de danse où ils se collèrent immédiatement l'un à l'autre. Harry resta assis avec sa boisson, envoyant paître les personnes qui lui demandaient de danser ou son numéro. Il y avait un type qui le regardait et qui essayait de capter son attention depuis qu'il était rentré dans le club. Après qu'Harry l'ait longuement ignoré, il se dirigea vers Harry, espérant une partie de sexe. En faisant tourner sa bière dans sa main, il commença à flirter avec Harry, mais Harry n'était pas intéressé.

« Je m'appelle Steven » dit-il avec un sourire avant d'ajouter « Dieu, je veux coucher avec toi » un moment plus tard.

Harry le regarda, alarmé par le commentaire usagé. « Excuse-moi ? » demanda Harry avec un air signifiant 'je ne peux pas croire que tu aies oser dire ça'. « Vraiment maintenant ? Désolé, je ne laisse pas des types avec un petit pénis me baiser. »

« Tu n'as pas encore vu le mien, bébé. Et le mien est tout sauf petit. »

« Vraiment ? Montre » déclara Harry, jouant avec lui quoiqu'il n'ait eu aucun intérêt pour lui. Harry était lassé et il venait juste de trouver une manière agréable de passer le temps.

Steven se rapprocha Harry et tira l'avant de son pantalon vers le bas pour qu'Harry aille un aperçu rapide de lui, sans que personne d'autre ne puisse le voir.

« Hmmm... » murmura Harry pendant qu'il examinait le 'morceau'. Il avait raison, il n'était pas petit, mais il avait déjà vu plus grand.

« J'ai raison ou j'ai raison ? » demanda Steven, avec confiance tout en agitant ses sourcils de haut en bas.

Harry prit une gorgée de sa boisson, reposa son verre, et regarda le type. « Désolé mon gars, mais j'ai vu de meilleures offres. Pour te dire la vérité, il est tout à fait petit. Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de me donner du plaisir… De quelque manière que ce soit » dit-il.

« Va te faire voir ! » hurla l'homme qui s'éloigna en tempêtant, à la recherche d'une autre proie pour la nuit.

Harry soupira. Un de moins. Il était vraiment fidèle. Personne ne le savait, mais Harry et Draco avaient commencé à se voir au début de leur 7ème année, mais au milieu de l'année, Draco avait commencé à voir aussi Pansy. Draco lui avait dit que c'était juste une couverture, et son père voulait qu'il l'épouse parce qu'elle était d'une famille de sang pur. Mais Lucius était mort, depuis longtemps maintenant, et Draco sortait toujours avec Pansy. Après qu'Harry et Draco aillent reçu leur diplôme, ils s'étaient séparés. Harry n'avait pas pu supporter voir Draco avec quelqu'un d'autre et il avait rompu. Draco n'avait pas semblé s'en inquiéter beaucoup. Il avait juste incliné la tête, dit « okay » et il était parti.

Les années étaient passées et Harry n'avait plus jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Il avait eu quelques aventures à cause d'Hermione et de Ron qui lui organisait des rencards, mais il avait toujours fini par les rejeter ou il les repoussait en n'arrêtant pas de se poser la question "Qu'est-ce que Draco dirait ?" Il voulait Draco, et il ne voulait que lui. Il ne pouvait pas le remplacer avec un type aléatoire. Quand il était venu la première fois au Ackley, il avait vu Draco et Pansy ensemble su la piste de danse. Ils sortaient toujours ensemble apparemment. Quand Draco avait repéré Harry dans la salle, leur désir de l'un pour l'autre avait rejailli comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu. Ils s'étaient observés de loin tandis qu'ils dansaient, Draco avec Pansy et Harry avec Merlin seul sait qui, caressant leur partenaire en faisant semblant qu'il s'agissait de l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry avait été poussé dans une cabine dans les toilettes pour hommes où Draco l'avait pilonné contre le mur jusqu'à ce que la joue de Harry soit proche du saignement à cause du frottement sur le mur des toilettes. Cette nuit-là Draco avait laissé Pansy au club et il avait accompagné Harry dans son appartement où il avait baisé Harry jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit levé.

Maintenant, Harry essayait de repousser l'image de Draco et de Pansy dansant sur la piste hors de son esprit. L'image de Draco caressant Pansy à tâtons sous son chemisier l'avait rendu malade. Il les avaient vu là tant de fois qu'il savait leur routine de danse. Il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait et il su que c'était Draco. Il sentait son regard fixe, et le reconnaissait toujours. Harry avait déjà bu trois verres de vodka et en avait encore commandé un autre. Il l'avala rapidement et se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione. Il leur dit qu'il partait, et les quitta, sans les laisser essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

Il marcha dehors dans la nuit froide, l'air froid gelant ses sens. Il s'alluma une cigarette, puis il observa la fumée apparaître de ses lèvres et virevolter dans l'air. Il continua à marcher, se sentant agité, et écouta le bruit de ses chaussures contre le trottoir, et se retrouvé dans un parc, où les branches des arbres se balançaient légèrement, projetant leurs ombres sur la terre. L'eau du petit lac ondulait silencieusement pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur un banc, en fumant, observant le reflet de la lune qui dansait sur la surface de l'eau.

« Tu n'as pas dansé » déclara Draco apparaissant Harry et s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le banc.

« Je n'en avais pas envie » répondit Harry, pas étonné de la présence de Draco, en continuant à tirer sur sa cigarette et à recracher la fumée.

« Tu as sûrement eu raison de ne pas te lancer, vu tout ce que tu as bu ce soir. Tu sais, boire autant te tuera. »

Harry inspira une grande goulée de fumée qui lui brûla les poumons. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. « C'est marrant que ce soit toi qui me dise ça vu que tu bois de la vodka pour le petit déjeuner. »

« Je déteste quand tu fumes » déclara Draco, prenant la cigarette d'Harry et la fumant lui-même.

« Regardez-moi qui parle. »

Draco prit une longue taffe, puis il jeta la cigarette et l'écrasa contre le sol avec son talon « ... Pourquoi n'as-tu baisé ce type? »

« Tu veux dire Steven ? »

Draco le regarda d'un air signifiant je n'en ai rien à faire du nom de ce con et haussa un de ses sourcils en guise d'interrogation, attendant la réponse à la question qu'il avait posée.

Harry soupira, continuant de regarder le lac. « Je n'en avais pas envie. »

« Et tu en as envie maintenant ? » demanda Draco, suggestif.

Draco le saisit par la main et l'emmena sous un pont. Harry le suivit comme un zombi, sachant exactement ce que Draco voulait. Quand ils arrivèrent sous le pont, Harry glissa son pantalon à ses chevilles. Draco sourit, poussa Harry contre le mur, et commença à le baiser. Ses mains étaient contre le mur, encadrant Harry tandis que celui-ci avait passé ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco. Il grimaça quand il sentit ses fesses frotter contre le mur rocheux, alors que Draco mordait son épaule et continuait faire des va et vient en lui. La main froide de Draco saisit le pénis d'Harry et a commença à le pomper, resserrant de temps à autre son étreinte.

« Putain Draco » haleta Harry.

« La… la poche » souffla Draco.

Harry atteignit la poche de la veste de Draco et trouva un mouchoir. Draco lui prit rapidement et recommença à pomper Harry en recouvrant le bout de son sexe avec le mouchoir. Alors Draco accéléra le mouvement, prenant Harry en sandwich entre le mur et lui, ils jouirent en même temps, Harry dans le mouchoir, et Draco à l'intérieur d'Harry. Harry grogna de plaisir pendant qu'il sentait Draco se retirer de sa cavité et commencer à sortir, le mouillant. Quand ce fut fini, les deux hommes nettoyés, ayant refermés leur pantalon, ils recommencèrent à marcher. Il n'y avait plus qu'une tension au milieu du silence.

« Je fais une fête la semaine prochaine. Une idée de Pansy. »

« Ah ? » émit Harry, regardant ses chaussures.

« Je veux que tu viennes. »

« D'accord. »

Ce fut tout. Draco retourna au club chercher Pansy et Harry rentra chez lui où il prit une autre douche.

Dans un supermarché… 

« Draco chéri, pourquoi nous ne sommes pas juste allés au Chemin de Traverse ? »

« Pansy, pourquoi par Merlin j'irais aussi loin juste pour acheter de l'alcool ? Il y a un supermarché passable à côté d'où je vis. Et je déteste cet endroit où tout le monde me regarde. »

« C'est parce que tu es sexe. »

« Bien sûr que je le suis. Va chercher quelques oranges maintenant. »

Harry, à l'entrée du magasin, appréciait faire ses courses. C'était si propre, si nouveau, si frais, et si coloré. Pour une raison incertaine, il aimait faire les courses et aller au supermarché. Ron, de son côté, n'avait jamais compris l'amour de Harry pour les courses. Il avait juste estimé cela bizarre et s'était empresser de l'oublier. Peut-être c'était parce qu'oncle Vernon et tante Petunia ne l'avaient jamais laissé venir à dans un supermarché. Ils le laissaient près de la voiture, à côté du parcmètre comme s'il était un animal à qui il n'était pas permis de se mélanger avec la population normale. Harry aimait utiliser le chariot. Quand il avait fait son premier pas dans un supermarché, il avait était admiratif. C'était brillant et grand, et avec des roues ! Le marché et le chariot l'avaient fait retomber en enfance, une opportunité pour lui qui n'avait pas eu d'enfance. Quand il était gosse, il avait eu pour tâche principale de ruiner les plans de Voldemort, de sauver des vies, et de tuer Voldemort. Les garçons normaux tiraient les tresses des filles et montaient sur les chariots, mais il n'avait jamais été un garçon normal.

Il saisit la poignée du chariot et commença à contourner un rayonnage et créa un accident. Son chariot heurta un autre chariot, et recula d'un coup, dans Harry. Et Harry, maladroit comme il était, tomba sur le plancher. « Ouch » murmura-t-il. Il se frotta les fesses et découvrit Draco qui avait un regard de désapprobation sur son visage. C'était le dernier endroit où Harry aurait pensé voir Draco, il chercha rapidement du regard une sortie.

« Potter. »

« Dra… Malfoy. »

Draco lui avait dit de continuer à employer leurs noms de famille en public afin qu'ils ne soient pas exposés, mais même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en public, Draco employait toujours son nom de famille.

« Peut-être que je devrais reconsidérer l'idée te voir. »

« Désolé » déclara Harry en se relevant.

A ce moment, Pansy apparu, et vit qu'Harry se relevait. « Ah, c'est toi qui lave le sol ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton suffisant en donnant à Draco un sac de pêches.

« Pans', j'ai dit des oranges. »

« Ce ne sont pas ces oranges ? » demanda Pansy avec un air stupide.

Draco plissa les yeux d'énervement et essaya de rester calme. « Ce sont des pêches. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose ? »

« Pansy, es-tu aussi stupide que ça ? »

« Um, Malfoy, tiens » dit Harry, en donnant à Draco un sac d'oranges qui était dans son propre chariot. « Je ne vais pas prendre des oranges tout compte fait alors autant que tu prennes les miennes. »

« Fais attention Draco, il pourrait les avoir empoisonnées » déclara Pansy.

« Venant d'une femme qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre une orange et une pêche… » glissa Draco. Pansy fronça les sourcils avant de s'intéresser à un sac de chips. Quand Draco se retourna vers Harry, il n'était là plus. Harry était nulle part.

« Il est parti sans dire au revoir? Quelle impolitesse ! » indiqua Pansy, laissant tomber les chips dans le chariot.

« Impoli, en effet » dit Draco. Puis ils passèrent à la caisse et partirent.

Harry n'apprécia plus le supermarché.

**Une Semaine Plus tard...**

Draco avait aussi invité Hermione et Ron. Sûrement parce qu'il savait Harry se serait ennuyé sans eux, sachant que la plupart des invités étaient des amis de Draco. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait invité Harry. Il se dit qu'il avait dû avoir envie d'un amusement après la fête qui promettait d'être ennuyeuse. Le temps était passé très rapidement et il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant l'arrivée des invités. En soupirant, il se versa une vodka et s'assis sur le canapé, essayant de se détendre. Faisant un bruit monstre à cause de ses chaussures à talon, Pansy s'assit à côté de lui, l'embrassa dans le cou puis essaya d'atteindre ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Pans » déclara Draco en mettant sa main sur le visage de Pansy et en l'écartant de lui.

« Quel est ton problème, Draco ? Tu boudes depuis le début de la semaine » demanda Pansy.

« Je ne boude pas. Je suis simplement fatigué. »

« Ouais, trop fatigué pour manger ou dormir avec moi ! » s'écria Pansy, les mains sur les hanches, outragée.

« Je suis juste pas intéressé. »

« Pas interes… ! Pourquoi ? Je ne fais jamais ça ! Tout le monde s'intéresse à moi. Je pourrais te quitter n'importe quand Draco Malfoy. »

« Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? »

« Et bien, je ne veux pas décevoir mes parents. »

« Tes parents sont morts. »

« Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi quelqu'un devrait-il être accro de toi ? »

« Parce que je suis sexe » répondit-il.

« C'est vrai. Et tu es le type le plus chaud dans le monde entier. »

« Hm, ailleurs aussi » Draco finit son verre, espérant que la boisson était empoisonnée pour ne plus avoir à subir les œillades de Pansy.

« Et moi aussi je suis chaude. Les personnes chaudes s'attirent comme les personnes laides s'attirent. »

« Tu es chaude ? » demanda Draco comme s'il venait juste de découvrir que la terre était ronde.

« DRACO MALFOY ! » cracha Pansy.

« Pansy Parkinson ! » railla Draco.

« Je peux avoir autant de mecs que je veux ! »

« Tu veux dire les gros, les types laids qui ont un cul poilu, et qui n'ont pas vu leur propre sexe depuis des années ? »

Pansy fit ce qu'elle faisait le mieux : elle s'étouffa à moitié puis elle souffla, et partit tempêter un peu plus loin dans la chambre à coucher. Draco pouvait sentir qua sa migraine gagnait du terrain, et il se versa un autre verre, espérant être ivre avant que le mal de tête ne s'installe totalement. La sonnette sonna et il se leva pour faire entrer les invités. Pansy dégaina son faux sourire plâtré sur son visage maigre et accueillit les invités. On aurait dit que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et que tout était tout simplement parfait dans sa vie.

Deux heures plus tard et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie de Granger, de Weasley, ou de Harry. Peut-être qu'ils ne viendraient pas. Draco haussa les épaules, arrêta d'observer la porte, et se tourna pour voir Pansy flirter avec Blaise. Blaise n'était visiblement pas intéressé car il s'écarta de Pansy et commença à parler avec Goyle.

Personne ne parlait jamais à Goyle mis à part Crabbe ou Draco, et Pansy le savait. Elle se servit un grand verre de vodka et l'avala cul sec. Discrètement, Draco prit une bouteille d'alcool vide et sortit de la pièce, faisant mine d'aller la jeter, puis il sortit hors de son appartement. Quand il eut fermé sa porte, il trouva Harry assis sur les marches, regardant ses mains.

Harry releva la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer en claquant.

« Draco » dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? »

« Quelques minutes. »

Draco lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« D'accord, environ une heure » admit Harry.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entré ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Où sont ton âne et ta belette ? »

Harry se raidit et regarda Draco « ils n'ont pas voulu venir. Ron dit quelque chose au sujet que tu essayais de me transformer de Mangemort. Même si la guerre est terminée. »

« Typique de la belette. »

« S'il te plaît, ne l'appelle pas comme cela. »

Draco resta debout devant Harry et le regarda. Harry avait l'air perdu et déchiré. Cela frappa Draco. « Suce-moi » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Et Harry, sachant que Draco aimait prendre des risques, particulièrement sexuels le fit. Ses mains tremblantes glissèrent vers la braguette de Draco, et quand Harry eut baissé le pantalon et le boxer de Draco, il apprécia la vue du pénis de Draco. Il y avait déjà une goutte de sperme au bout et Harry la lécha. Gémissant de plaisir, Draco passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry. La langue de Harry faisait des va et vient sur son membre, le mouillant, puis Harry le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer. « Putain, tu es doué. »

Harry frôla délicatement le membre avec ses dents et Draco s'accrocha à la tête de Harry, rentra plus profondément dans la bouche de Harry. Harry ouvrit encore plus sa bouche et respira le parfum de Draco. Les boucles blondes lui chatouillaient le nez et Harry passa sa main sur les fesses de Draco et les serra. Draco regarda les cheveux noirs et emmêlés d'Harry pendant que son pénis disparaissait et réapparaissait hors des lèvres rouges d'Harry. Draco pénétra une fois de plus dans la bouche de Harry et jouit, Harry l'avala sans être gêné. Il lécha de nouveau Draco pour le nettoyer et lui remit son pantalon. Draco s'effondra sur la marche à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Tu veux partir d'ici ? »demanda Harry en se disant dans sa tête _s'il te plaît quitte Pansy et mets toi avec moi._

« Peux pas. Fête » répondit Draco, sa réponse était courte et sans appel.

« D'accord... Je vais y aller alors » dit Harry en se levant. Mais Draco lui saisit la main.

« Viens à la fête. »

« Je ne veux pas… »

« Viens » demanda Draco, frottant son pouce contre la paume de la main d'Harry et se penchant pour donner à Harry un baiser chaste.

Harry soupira et lui rendit son baiser, vaincu d'avance. Draco sourit, le conduisit jusqu'à la porte, et lui lâcha la main en ouvrant la porte. La chaleur des mains de Draco manquait déjà à Harry et il mit ses mains dans ses poches. Les personnes présentes arrêtèrent leurs conversations et se tournèrent vers Harry. Ils le saluèrent et continuèrent leurs conversations. Harry se faufila nerveusement entre eux et s'assit sur le canapé, espérant qu'il serait assez invisible pour que personne ne l'approche. Draco s'éloigna de lui pour aller se chercher une autre boisson et pour bavarder un peu avec ses invités. Harry observa comment Pansy essayait de tenter Draco en se frottant contre lui. Harry frissonna de dégoût. Sentant le canapé plonger, il se détourna de Draco et de Pansy et se retrouva face-à-face avec Blaise.

« B-Blaise, salut. »

« Bonsoir Harry » ronronna-t-il avec des yeux pétillants et un grand sourire.

« C-comment vas tu ? » demanda Harry, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise. Tout le monde savait que Blaise en pinçait pour Harry. C'était évident depuis que Blaise lui avait caressé les fesses devant le grand Hall il y a quelques années et qu'il avait déclaré que c'était un accident, mais Harry était au courant.

« Je vais bien depuis que **tu** es ici » dit-il en laissant courir un doigt sur le bras de Harry « Oh, des muscles. Tu fais du sport ? »

« Non » Harry se sentait crevé ces temps-ci, quoi qu'il fasse. Même la seule idée de faire du sport le fatiguait.

« Vraiment ? Wow. Tu es… craquant. »

Craquant ? Cela fit rire Harry. Entendre cela était hilarant. Cela lui donnait l'impression de mordre dans un fruit pourri.

« Ha ha, Blaise, craquant ? Sérieusement ! »

« Oh oui, vraiment. Je voudrais te lécher de la tête aux orteils » ronronna-t-il, se serrant plus près contre Harry.

Cela fit rappeller à Harry la fois où Draco l'avait léché, et il se mit à rougir. Se rappeller de la langue rose et chaude de Draco qui lui léchait et pénétrait son anus le fit se sentir dur. Harry essaya de rester calme, et de repousser son érection. Il savait qu'il était moyen de penser à Draco quand Blaise essayait sans scrupule de le séduire. Il soupira, posa sa main sur le bras de Blaise, et déclara « Blaise, je sais que tu m'apprécies, mais je suis en quelque sorte avec quelqu'un en ce moment. »

« Qui ? »

« Juste quelqu'un. Et même si je n'étais pas avec lui ça » Harry se montra du doigt Blaise et lui « ne fonctionnerait pas. »

Blaise soupira et sourit tristement. « Ca valait la peine d'essayer, hein ? » Il saisit la main d'Harry, l'inspecta durant une minute comme si c'était le Saint Graal, déposa dessus un petit baiser, et la laissa. Il donna à Harry sa carte de visite. « Et bien, si ça ne marche pas entre toi et lui, passe-moi un coup de fil. Tu ne peux pas savoir si ça marchera ou pas entre nous. J'ai donc le droit de tenter ma chance, non ? »

Harry prit la carte, sourit, et inclina la tête. Pendant environ une demi-heure, ils tenirent une conversation décente, parlant de leur vie après Poudlard, de la guerre, et naturellement de Quidditch. Harry appréciait cette conversation avec Blaise. Tout d'un coup, Blaise commença à hurler en se levant d'un bond.

« Blaise, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Harry, étonné par le hurlement soudain.

« Quelqu'un... » Blaise glissa une main dans sa chemise et retira un glaçon « a jeté un glaçon dans le col de ma chemise. »

« Qui ferait quelque chose comme cela ? » demanda Harry, regardant autour de lui mais ne trouvant personne qui semblait coupable.

Alors un autre glaçon atterrit cette fois-ci sur la tête de Blaise. Blaise se leva et jeta les glaçons dans la poubelle à côté du canapé.

« Bon, visiblement je ne suis plus le bienvenu et quelqu'un ne me veut pas que je te parle. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« C'est bon. J'ai bien aimé parler avec toi. Appelle-moi, d'accord ? Peut-être qu'on pourra prendre un verre, comme des amis, et continuer notre conversation. »

« Ouais, bien sûr » déclara Harry en souriant tristement, déçu qu'ils ne puissent finir leur conversation.

Et Blaise partit. Il se demanda qui avait jeté des glaçons sur Blaise, mais il se dit que cela devait juste être une blague. Harry se rendit alors compte que durant toute la conversation il avait tenu la carte de visite de Blaise. Il tripota la carte pendant une minute avant de la glisser dans sa poche. Il sentit quelqu'un le regarder avec un regard de tueur et se retourna, trouvant Draco le regardant. Puis Draco regarda au loin avec une expression insondable. Harry soupira et pris une boisson. Ce n'était pas la sienne, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Draco avala d'un trait sa boisson, s'en versa une autre, et se dirigea vers Blaise « Dis donc, toi et Potter avaient l'air proche. »

Blaise avait toujours trouvé étrange la manière que Draco avait d'être toujours préoccupé par ce qui arrivait à Potter, mais il n'y avait jamais beaucoup réfléchi. Et là Harry était à la fête de Draco. Draco et Harry étaient des ennemis d'enfance. « Nous avons juste bavardé, c'est tout. Il est vraiment bien fait. Il dit qu'il ne fait pas de sport. Par Merlin, s'il a un corps comme cela sans rien faire, il doit avoir beaucoup d'énergie pour baiser. »

Draco s'était tendu, mais il se détendit immédiatement. « Je parie qu'il est le dominé » déclara Draco en regardant Harry qui prenait une autre boisson.

« Ca m'est égal. Mais j'aimerais bien être sous lui. Juste laisser Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu me monter. Il est tellement chaud. Je lui ai donné ma carte de visite pour que nous puissions nous revoir… » Blaise regarda Draco qui regardait Harry, puis il regarda la boisson sans glaçon Draco et il comprit « ... et baiser. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco, le regardant comme s'il était déchiré entre l'envie de lui taper dessus ou de lui éclater la tête.

« Oh ouais, il a dit qu'il allait baisser les lumières quand je viendrais chez lui. Il a dit qu'il allait me sucer et s'enterrer profondément à l'intérieur de m… »

Avant que Blaise ne continue, Draco avait calmement posé sa boisson et lui avait envoyé un coup de poing. Blaise s'écrasa sur le sol, se tenant son nez qui saignait.

« Merde Draco ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Draco prit sa boisson et fit mine de trinquer avec Blaise. « J'ai besoin de glaçons » et sans rien ajouter, Draco partit pour aller se laver sa main couverte de sang. Tout le monde était figé, assommé et silencieux.

« Hé tout le monde ! La fête est finie. Partez ! » hurla Draco de la cuisine. Tout le monde prit ses affaires et partit tandis que Goyle aidait Blaise à se remettre sur pied. « Ca veut dire toi aussi Pansy » Harry commença à partir « Potter, tu restes. »

Harry attendit que la porte soit refermée avant de se diriger vers Draco pour regarder sa main.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry, plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

« Je vais très bien » répondit froidement Draco, repoussant la main d'Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Par Merlin pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Draco plaça sa main sanglante sous l'eau froide, évitant de regarder Harry.

« Aucune raison. »

« Oh ouais, parce que tu as l'habitude de flanquer des coups de poing pour absolument aucune raison. Draco, il y a naturellement une raison pour que tu frappes quelqu'un. Tu ne donnes pas des coups de poings pour le plaisir.»

« Et pourquoi pas ! »

« Parce que c'est comme ça ! Explique-moi » pria Harry.

« Très bien, je lui ai flanqué un coup de poing parce que tu allais le baiser » dit-il calmement, essuyant sa main humide dans une serviette.

« Que… Quoi ? » demanda Harry, confus.

« Blaise a dit que vous deux alliez vous revoir et… »

« NON ! Draco... tu sais que je suis seulement avec toi. »

Draco grogna et jeta la serviette sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Tu as frappé Blaise parce qu'il a dit ça ? »

« Et alors ? Je protégeais ce qui est à moi. »

'A moi' Harry sentit son cœur éclater. Draco s'inquiétait pour lui. Il s'inquiétait assez pour frapper quelqu'un. Harry eut l'impression qu'il était sur un petit nuage. Il commença à pleurer, détestant être si émotif.

Draco se recula rapidement, horrifié de voir Harry pleurer. « Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je pleure. Pleurer parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ! »

« Et bien, ne fais pas cela. Tu deviens horrible avec tes yeux rouges. »

« Je n'y peux rien. Tu ne ressens donc rien ? »

« Passe-moi du sopalin. »

Harry fit un sourire humide et tendit un morceau de sopalin à Draco. « J'ai du sang sur mes chaussures » Draco plaça son pied sur la chaise de la cuisine et se pencha pour nettoyer ses chaussures. Harry regarda Draco, assommé de voir que Draco pouvait être aussi impassible après ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait dit.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, Draco. Je serai toujours avec toi quoi qu'il se passe. Je suis un grand garçon. Je sais comment me débrouiller dans ce genre de situation. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. »

« D'accord. J'ai compris » Draco se redressa et passa dans le salon.

« DRACO ! » s'écria Harry, sautant sur Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que… Potter ! Descend de là ! »

« Draco s'inquiète pour moi ! » rajouta Harry, se cramponnant à lui comme un enfant et frappant avec ses poings le dos de Draco.

« Potter, Potter, Harry ! » hurla Draco avant de s'asseoir sur le sol pour ne plus avoir à supporter le poids d'Harry. « Potter, espèce de gros cul, descend ! » Harry descendit et Draco s'allongea de tout son long sur le sol. Harry se blotti contre lui « Potter, pousse-toi. »

« Non. J'ai eu assez. Tu m'aimes ou pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'aimes ou tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

« Par Merlin pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça **maintenant** ? »

« Draco, je commence à être fatigué et à devenir malade à cause de cette situation. Qui sait depuis combien de temps nous sommes ensembles et que tu continues à sortir avec Pansy pour la stupide excuse que ton père te force, mais il est mort ! Tu me vois plus souvent que tu vois Pansy. Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors encore avec elle ? Tu ne m'aimes pas du tout ? Je t'aime » déclara Harry, éclatant en larme.

« Par Merlin, tu es vraiment une fille. »

« La ferme ! » Harry mit ses mains sur son visage pour cacher son visage et continua à pleurer.

« Oh, tu es tellement idiot » déclara Draco, en prenant Harry dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur son front « bien sûr, je… je t'… Moi aussi. »

Harry se sentit complètement frustré. Draco n'allait jamais changer il resterait toujours comme ça. Mais il savait que Draco l'aimait bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais dit.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sors encore avec elle ? Tu sais ce que ça me fait ? J'ai l'impression d'être ta pute. »

« Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ressentir ça. Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu es ma première relation sérieuse et je sais que nous sommes ensemble depuis longtemps, mais... Les Malfoys sont connus pour être des bâtards cruels et sans cœur. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est dans mon sang. J'ai été comme cela depuis si longtemps. Tu dois savoir ça. Et je sors toujours avec Pansy parce que... c'est difficile de dire ça, tu sais ? »

« Draco… S'il te pl… » pleura Harry.

« Arrête de pleurer. Tu es répugnant en ce moment, avec tes larmes et ton nez qui coule. Je vais casser avec Pansy, d'accord ? Mais arrête de pleurer ou c'est avec toi que je vais casser à la place. » Draco soupira, fatigué. Harry se blottit contre lui, essuyant son visage, reposant sa tête contre le torse de Draco, et écouta les battements de son cœur. « Bien, maintenant que tu es un peu plus présentable et que nous sommes sur le plancher, que dirais-tu de… » murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry « … me monter ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, sourit et commença à retirer son pantalon et celui de Draco. Il se positionna sur le membre dur de Draco après avoir marmonné un sort de lubrification et commença à faire de lents va-et-vient, torturant Draco. Draco se redressa, tandis qu'Harry continuait de faire des mouvements de haut en bas, et suça et mordilla les mamelons bruns d' Harry. Quand Draco sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle, il renversa leurs positions et se mit au-dessus d'Harry et commença à rentrer et sortir de l'étroit fourreau. Harry saisit les cheveux de Draco et cria tandis qu'il se sentait éclater, et Draco le suivi. Ils restèrent étendus là pendant quelques minutes avant que Harry ne lance un sort de nettoyage et un 'accio couverture'. Trop fatigué pour se déplacer jusqu'à la chambre, ils transformèrent le canapé en lit et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Un An après... **

Draco avait fait son coming-out en disant qu'il était bisexuel (la plupart du temps gay parce qu'il voulait seulement Harry pour Merlin-sait-quelle-raison), il avait cassé avec Pansy, et s'était marié avec Harry Potter un mois après. Harry avait dû faire la proposition parce que connaissant Draco il ne lui aurait jamais demandé.

« Draco Malfoy, veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda Harry, sur un genou, tenant l'anneau d'engagement dans la main.

« Non. »

« Non ? » demanda Harry, alarmé.

« Par l'enfer, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais m'attacher Potter ? » demanda Draco, se levant pour prendre une boisson.

« Parce que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime ?

« Ah bon ? »

« Draco » grogna Harry.

« Oui, oui, je t'aime. Calme-toi. »

Harry regarda la bague de diamant, se sentant rejeté. Puis il eut une idée. « tu sais, si on se marie , on sera les sorciers les plus riches du monde. Et tu pourras acheter tous les vêtements que tu voudras ! Les derniers modèles à la mode... Imagine juste, tous ces vêtements dans ton armoire… »

Draco arrêta de boire sa gorgée, se dirigea de nouveau vers Harry, et s'assit devant lui. « Dépêche-toi de mettre cette bague sur mon doigt » Harry fit un énorme sourire et commença à étreindre Draco étroitement. « Arrête, tu vas ruiner ma coiffure ! »

« Bon, et si pour te remercier je te faisais l'amour sur la table de la cuisine ? » Et Draco se releva, finit rapidement son verre, et attira rapidement Harry sur la table de la cuisine.

Six mois plus tard… 

Ils avaient eu un beau petit mariage avec la famille et les amis proches seulement, aucuns journalistes. Quand le prêtre avait demandé Harry s'il voulait prendre Draco pour mari, il avait répondu « Par l'enfer, J'ai enfin réussi à l'attraper. Je ne laisserai pas passer cette chance… Oh, je veux dire, oui, je le veux. » Le prêtre lui jeta un regard lourd de reproche pour ses blasphèmes, et était passé à Draco.

« Draco Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre Harry Potter pour mari ? »

« Il me fait du chantage pour de l'argent et du sexe, alors oui » répondit Draco d'un ton suffisant.

Le prêtre ouvrit grand la bouche, horrifié et commença à prier silencieusement pour qu'on ne le punisse pas pour avoir marié ce couple, et pria pour que ce couple ne se tue pas l'un et l'autre avant leur lune de miel. Ron avait crié beaucoup d'obscénités quand le prêtre avait demandé si quelqu'un avait des objections à ce mariage, et le prêtre avait lui-même listé des raisons dans sa tête. Hermione avait fait taire Ron en le tapant sur la tête avec son sac qui avait l'air d'avoir une brique dedans, mais qui était en vérité un livre, et lui avait lancé le sortilège de Silencio.

**Quelques Mois Plus tard...**

Harry J. Potter, étant un sorcier puissant, était tombé enceint. Il avait dû arrêter de travailler en tant qu'Auror. Il manquait d'action mais il devait penser à son enfant maintenant.

Draco était au travail quand il reçut un appel comme quoi Harry était en plein travail. « M. Malfoy, votre mari accouche ! » avait hurlé sa secrétaire, après être apparue comme une furie dans son bureau. Draco n'avait même pas relevé la tête et avait dit « Ah ouais ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire par 'ah ouais' ? Votre mari accouche **en ce moment**. Allez-y ! »

« Je dois d'abord finir ça » déclara-t-il, toujours sans relever la tête.

« Draco Malfoy, je suis peut-être votre secrétaire, mais je ne vais pas rester ici et vous voir manquer la naissance de votre enfant ! »

« C'est probablement pas si intéressant que ça. Une autre bouche à nourrir. Des hurlements. Vous pensez que j'ai vraiment envie de voir quelque chose jaillir de mon mari ? »

Sa secrétaire lui arracha ses papiers des mains et commença à lui taper dessus avec. Après avoir beaucoup hurlé et lutté, il transplana calmement à l'hôpital et rejoint Harry au moment où il allait donner naissance à leur enfant.

« Hé… Tu es venu » dit Harry, en essayant de reprendre haleine.

« Ouais, bon, ma secrétaire m'a littéralement mis à la porte. Par l'enfer pourquoi es-tu tombé enceint ? Et par l'enfer pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu accouches maintenant ? J'étais en train de travailler sur des papiers qui doivent être faits pour demain. »

Faisant un peu attention à Harry, il saisit sa main, évitant ainsi qu'Harry lui tape dessus, et le regarda tandis que la tête de sa fille commençait à apparaître, suivi de ses épaules et de son torse. Elle poussait des cris encore plus terrifiants que ceux que poussaient Harry.

« Encore une poussée, M. Potter » indiqua le docteur.

« Malfoy-Potter » corrigea Draco.

Les infirmières levèrent les yeux au ciel en s'apercevant que M. Malfoy était plus préoccupé du nom de son mari que de la naissance de sa fille.

« Messieurs Malfoy-Potter, vous avez une belle fille en bonne santé. »

Harry sourit et essaya de la regarder.

« Potter, notre enfant est affreux » déclara Draco en plissant les yeux. Le docteur ouvrit grand la bouche d'ébahissement.

« Pardon ? » demanda Harry.

« Regarde-là. Il n'y a aucun doute possible, c'est bien **ta** fille. »

« C'est aussi la tienne ! »

Draco regarda le bébé couvert de sang en train de pleurer. Il la regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal particulièrement repoussant. Les infirmières, choquées, nettoyèrent l'enfant et la tendirent à Harry, en envoyant des regards de tueurs à Draco et en murmurant « elle est belle ». Harry la pris dans ses bras. Draco ferma ses yeux et la renifla.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu la sens ? »

« Je vole sa jeunesse pour pouvoir rester jeune ad vitam eternam » Harry blanchit et tapa Draco sur la tête.

« Tu ne lui voles pas sa jeunesse ! »

« Oh que si. Je le mérite davantage qu'elle ! » hurla Draco, reniflant plus fort le bébé.

« Et par l'enfer pourquoi tu le mériterais plus qu'elle ! »

Le médecin et les infirmières commençaient à s'éloigner le plus précautionneusement possible du couple tout rouge en train de s'affronter tandis que le bébé dormait paisiblement dans les bras d'Harry.

« Parce que je t'ai épousé ! »

« Bien, je devrais être celui qui vole sa jeunesse. Je t'ai épousé ! » cria Harry.

« Tu es laid. Je suis beau. Ma beauté ainsi que sa jeunesse me rendront irrésistibles ! Ahahah ! » Draco redevint silencieux « nous sommes vraiment en train de se battre pour savoir qui volera sa jeunesse ? » interrogea-t-il. Harry soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers sa fille.

« … Elle est belle » déclara-t-il, essayant de changer la conversation.

« Elle a l'air un peu plus propre que lorsqu'elle était couverte de sang. »

Harry soupira et essaya de rester calme tandis qu'il tenait sa fille. « Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai épousé. »

« Tu m'aimes, c'est pour ça. »

« Oui. »

« Je m'aime moi aussi. Je veux dire… Moi aussi. »

« Draco » l'avertit Harry « Tu aimerais tenir dans tes bras ta jolie fille ? »

« Bien, bien, donne-la moi » Draco la pris dans ses bras et repoussa la couverture pour mieux la voir « elle a mes cheveux » dit-il.

« Oui. »

« Merci Merlin ! Elle ne devra pas souffrir durant toute sa vie pour avoir des cheveux dans tous les sens ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Oh, elle est belle. C'est une vraie Malfoy. »

« Il y a quelques temps, tu disais qu'elle était laide et que c'était vraiment une Potter. »

« Et bien je me suis trompé parce qu'elle était couverte de saleté. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que les Potters sont sales ? »

« Arrête de jouer avec mes mots. »

« Je ne joue… Arg ! »

« Alors docteur, combien de temps est-ce que cela va prendre avant que Potter puisse de nouveau se faire chahuter ? » demanda Draco, fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il redonnait l'enfant à Harry. « Ca me manque de le chevaucher. Je l'ai laissé me chevaucher quand il était enceint, mais bon... disons que j'ai eu de la chance que cette baleine ne m'écrase pas . »

« Une… baleine ! » hurla Harry.

« Hé, y a-t-il un bar dans cet hôpital ? J'aimerais bien prendre un verre » demanda Draco.

« Arg » s'écria Harry, alors que les infirmières essayaient désespérément d'empêcher Harry de jeter leur fille sur Draco.

**Cinq et demi d'ans après... **

« Pourquoi est-ce que toi et papa vous vous êtes mariés ? » demanda Lilian Malfoy-Potter à l'âge de 6 ans tandis qu'elle se tenait devant ses parents. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds avec des mèches noires, des yeux bleus glace, des jolies lèvres rouges, et des joues potelées comme tous les enfants. Ses deux pères savaient que quand elle serait adolescente, les garçons se battraient pour elle et qu'ils devraient les éloigner à coup d'Avada Kedavra. Et quand elle serait adulte, elle arrêterait le temps en apparaissant juste pendant quelques secondes.

« Et bien ma puce » commença Draco, en se penchant près de Lilian jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque « je n'en avais rien à faire de lui, mais son joli cul musclé m'intéressait. Ton père m'a promis un bon nombre de sexe et d'argent alors j'ai saisi son offre. »

« Huh ! » hurla Lilian.

Harry gifla rapidement la tête de Draco avec un magazine. Puis il se tourna vers sa fille avec un sourire nerveux, la prit dans ses bras et la plaça sur ses genoux.

« Ce que **voulait dire** ton papa » déclara Harry, regardant Draco droit dans les yeux « c'est que nous nous sommes mariés parce que nous nous aimons. »

« Oh… » s'exclama Lilian, suçant sur son pouce.

« Ne suce pas sur votre pouce. C'est dégoûtant » dit Draco, tirant le pouce hors de la bouche de sa fille et essuyant son doigt humide sur un mouchoir. Lilian fronça les sourcils et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. « Comment je suis née ? »

« Grâce à de nombreuses parties de sexe » répondit Draco en se servant un verre de vodka.

Harry le frappa de nouveau avec le magazine. « Par Merlin où as-tu eu ce magazine ? Nous n'avons aucun abonnement ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Ce que **voulait dire** ton père c'est que tu nous as été envoyé par des anges. »

« Ohhh… » s'écria Lilian, comprenant le pourquoi du comment. « Papa, c'est quoi le sexe ? »

Draco sourit et se pencha pour être plus proche de Lilian. « Et bien, il y a deux sortes de sexe le sexe gay et le sexe hétérosexuel. Le sexe gayl est… »

Harry cria « ferme-le Malfoy » le frappa de nouveau.

« Papa, ça veut dire quoi gay ? »

Draco descendit rapidement du canapé et se cacha derrière. « Gay c'est comme ton père » puis il s'enfuit en courant tandis qu'Harry asseyait Lilian dans le canapé en lui disant de ne pas bouger et se mit à pourchasser Draco avec son magazine jusque dans la chambre.

« Bonjour ? » demanda une voix de la cheminée.

« Bonjour » répondit Lilian, toujours assise sur le canapé.

Hermione sortit de la cheminée suivie de Ron. Ils s'étaient finalement mariés il y a deux ans, et actuellement ils avaient leur propre maison peuplée d'enfants. « Lilian, ça va ? » elle sourit et prit Lilian dans ses bras, plantant un baiser sur ses joues potelées.

« Tante Mione! Oncle Weasel ! »

« Elle vient juste de m'appeler weasel ? » demanda Ron, dérouté.

« Tss, elle passe trop de temps avec Draco. Lilian ma hérie, ce n'est pas Oncle Weasel. C'est Oncle Ronnie. »

« C'est encore pire » grommella Ron.

« Et maintenant, où sont tes papas ? » demanda Hermione.

« DRACO MALFOY, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla Harry de la chambre.

« NON, TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA ! » hurla Draco en retour.

Hermione soupira et regarda Lilian, ce sentant mal qu'une jolie petite fille innocente comme elle soit obligée d'assister à des scènes pareilles et soit probablement marquée pour le reste de sa vie.

« DRACO DESCEND ! C'EST QUI LA BALEINE MAINTENANT ? ATTENDS ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? NON ! JE NE ME SUIS PAS AMUSE A TE CHAUFFER MOI ! NON ! »

Ron, horrifié, se pencha vers le canapé et couvrit les oreilles de Lilian.

« DRACO, LILIAN EST LA ! DRACO, ARRETE CA ! »

« Lilian, ça te dirait d'aller prendre une glace avec Tante Mione et ton Oncle Ron ? » demanda Hermione, voulant éloigner l'enfant.

« Ouais ! Une glace ! » hurla de joie Lilian en sautant en l'air.

« Harry, je t'emprunte Lilian pour une glace pendant que vous deux résolvez votre... problème » hurla Hermione.

« DRACO, AU MON DIEU, LA, PLUS FORT, OUI ! »

Ron se rua dans la cheminée suivi d'Hermione qui tenait Lilian dans ses bras et disparurent.

« DRACOOOOOO ! »

« Par Merlin, tu te débrouilles bien au lit Potter. »

Dix huit ans plus tard… 

« Passe-moi le sucre » demanda Draco tandis qu'il lisait le journal.

Harry saisit le sucrier et la posa violemment sur la table devant Draco en haussant un sourcil. Chaque jour, depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, Draco donnait des ordres à Harry comme s'il était une bonne et Harry en devenait malade et fatigué. Draco releva la tête de son journal, le plia, et le posa à côté de lui. « Oh oui énerve-toi » grogna Draco, en lui jetant un regard pervers « recommence bébé, énerve-toi. »

« Quoi ? » rit Harry.

« Papa, s'il te plait… Pas à table » demanda Lilian qui avait 24 ans maintenant et qui avait étonnamment grandi d'une manière tout à fait normale. Ses cheveux blonds et noirs lui arrivaient à l'épaule. Ses yeux bleus glacier avaient la couleur de l'émeraude autour de la pupille, alors que l'iris extérieur restait bleu glacial. Ses lèvres étaient restées du même rouge que le jour où elle était née. Sa peau était douce comme celle d'un bébé et n'était ni trop pâle ni trop bronzée. Elle était juste au milieu, un mélange parfait de la couleur de peau de ses pères.

Elle avait son propre appartement maintenant mais cela lui faisait toujours plaisir d'être à la maison avec ses pères aussi elle venait environ deux fois par semaine pour passer du temps avec eux. Mais la majeure partie du temps, elle ne disait rien et regardait ses parents se querellaient. Ils étaient plus doués qu'une série comique de la télévision, vraiment. Mais elle montrait toujours sa présence quand les choses devenaient trop chaudes pour qu'elle apprécie.

« Tu sais que je le veux bébé. Tu sais que je veux que tu me frappes ! »

« Draco, tu es tellement immature. Ferme-la » gémit Harry, combattant le rouge qui commençait à monter à ses joues. Il sourit nerveusement, ses yeux allant de Draco à Lilian plusieurs fois de suite avant de se concentrer sur son café.

« Lilian, ma chérie, tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec un type dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom cette après-midi ? » demanda Draco, souriant à Harry qui évitait toujours de le regarder.

« Xavier tu veux dire ? »

« Pff, c'est vraiment un nom du peuple. »

« C'est un type bien papa ! »

« Bien sûr… » déclara Draco, regardant Lilian avec de la désapprobation. « Un stupide Sang Mêlé qui va ternir le sang pur familial. »

Lilian frappa son père sur la tête avec un magazine. « Papa est un Sang Mêlé » proclama-t-elle.

« Par Merlin, Potter, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Maintenant elle aussi elle frappe son propre père avec un magazine. Je vais mourir maintenant. Ma propre fille attaquant son père... »

« Tu as vu trop de films Moldus, Draco » déclara Harry, ignorant maintenant les deux gamins qui lui tenait lieu de famille.

« Mourir je te dis, MOURIR ! »

Dix ans plus tard 

Lilian Potter-Wellings, âgée de 34 ans, se tenait dans l'hôpital où était son père tandis que son mari, Xavier Wellings, et ses deux enfants, James et Alec Potter-Wellings, se tenaient avec Hermione et Ron à la porte de la chambre.

Bien qu'Harry ait pris sa retraite en tant qu'Auror, une série d'événement l'avaiant fait reprendre du service. Il y avait eu une série d'enlèvements d'enfants par un homme complètement fou, Tom Parkinson, qui estimait que Voldemort était Dieu et qu'il sauvait les enfants en les faisant se tourner vers le côté sombre. Tom Parkinson était le fils de Pansy Parkinson. Pansy avait rempli l'esprit de son fils d'idées noires comme quoi Voldemort avait voulut sauver le monde des Sorciers, en le nettoyant des Sang Mêlés. Elle détestait Draco car il ne voulait pas d'elle, et elle détestait Harry encore plus pour être la cause de tout ça. Comme cette affaire était remplie de magie noire, tout le monde avait pensé à une personne : Harry J. Potter, le sauveur du monde Sorcier.

Après de multiples recherches il s'était aperçu que les enfants enlevés avaient été conduits dans un entrepôt au Nord de Londres et Harry transplana rapidement, sans prendre de protection. C'était typique de lui de se précipiter tête baissé sans prendre en considération les dangers encourus. Quand il était arrivé, il avait sorti les enfants de leur cellule et leur avait donné un Porteauloin et quand c'était à son tour de transplaner, il avait été frappé par un Crucio. En raison de son âge respectable de cinquante huit ans, son corps n'était plus cable d'encaisser comme lorsqu'il était jeune. Le charme avait agit sur ses nerfs, le laissant incapable de bouger. Devant Harry se tenait Tom, qui souriait d'une manière complètement démente.

« Es-tu fier de moi maman ? Tu l'es hein ? Tu l'es ? »

« Très fiere, mon fils » déclara Pansy, transplanant à côté de Tom. « Alors comment te sens-tu Potter ? Allongé ici faible et sans personne pour te soutenir ? »

Harry essaya de déplacer son corps, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas sentir son corps en entier. « C'est inutile d'essayer de te déplacer » chuchota-t-elle près de son visage. Elle saisit son visage et lui griffa la joue de ses ongles, le faisant saigner « quand tu m'as pris mon Draco j'ai été déchirée. Tu m'as pris mon monde. Je l'aimais et je lui aurais donné tout ce que je possédais, et il m'a rejeté comme si ce n'était rien. Tou ça à cause de toi. Toi… Qu'as-tu de si spécial ? Tu as juste tué Voldemort, ça ne signifie rien. Maintenant je vais t'éloigner à jamais de mon amour. »

Elle prit le bras d'Harry et le déboîta, satisfaite d'entendre le cri perçant qu'Harry poussa. Elle posa son pied sur le torse d'Harry, la peau d'Harry perforé par le talon haut. S'éloignant d'Harry, elle inclina la tête vers Tom qui commença à lui envoyer plusieurs fois de suite des Crucio. Harry cria et cria encore tandis que son corps s'agitait de spasmes. Alors que tout autour d'Harry commençait à devenir noir, il entendit des cris. Puis un "Harry" rauque fut chuchoté à son oreille et Harry s'évanouit.

Les Aurors avaient retrouvé Harry avec l'aide de Draco. Draco avait lancé un charme de localisation sur l'alliance d'Harry il y a longtemps. Il avait senti la douleur d'Harry, et était rapidement allé cherché de l'aide. Quand il avait trouvé Harry, son mari gisait sur le plancher alors que du sang fuyait de son nez et de sa bouche. Les Aurors avaient rapidement amené Harry à Sainte Mangouste pour le soigner, mais son état ne s'était pas amélioré. Le corps d'Harry était trop vieux pour pouvoir contrer autant de Crucio. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui.

Lilian plaça son bras autour de l'épaule de Draco, tandis que Draco tenait la main d'Harry et caressait les cheveux ensanglantés d'Harry.

« Draco… » gémit Harry d'une voix rauque.

« Chut, économise tes forces, Harry. Tu vas te remettre » souffla Draco en lui faisant un faible sourire.

« Ne ment pas. Je sais que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je le sens » sourit Harry, se sentant aimé par Draco.

« Bonjour papa » pleura Lilian.

« Salut bébé, ohh, ne pleure pas. »

« Je t'aime » dit-elle, plaçant un baiser sur les lèvres de son père.

« Mmm, je t'aime aussi » répondit-il.

Lilian sortit de la salle afin de laisser Draco quelques temps avec Harry. Elle se rua dans les bras de son mari et éclata en pleurs.

« Espèce d'idiot. Idiot suprême. Par Merlin pourquoi y es-tu allé seul ? » demanda Draco, qui commençait à pleurer.

« Comment vont les enfants ? »

« Les enfants vont très bien. Ils sont avec leurs familles maintenant. Par Merlin Harry, je t'aime. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » chantonna Draco à l'oreille de Harry en le serrant contre lui.

« Hé, mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas, Draco ? » déclara Harry qui pleurait lui aussi. Draco n'avait jamais dit les trois mots à Harry. Il disait toujours « idem » ou « moi aussi ».

Le cœur d'Harry commença à battre plus lentement, les lignes sur le moniteur devenaient de plus en plus petites. « Ne me laisse pas ! Pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! » hurla Draco.

« Hé, ça doit arriver. Autant que cela arrive maintenant. »

« Non, ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Ne me baise pas avec ça Potter ! Tu es censé vivre avec moi pour toujours. Nous devions vivre jeunes et pour toujours amoureux, tu te rappelles ? »

« Ahh, je suis trop vieux, Draco. Tu es jeune. Tu as volé toute la jeunesse de Lilian à sa naissance, tu te rappelles ? » sourit-il.

« Arrête de plaisanter avec ça ! »

« C'est la seule chose que je peux faire maintenant. Je t'aime, Draco. N'oublie pas cela. Je serais toujours à tes côtés. Tu ne pourras pas me voir, mais je serais là. Tout près de toi, avec un magazine, près à te frapper si tu fais quelque chose de mal. »

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, ne pars pas » pria Draco en posant son visage sur le ventre d'Harry « ne t'en va pas, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. »

Et le ligne du moniteur forma une ligne droite.

**Deux Ans après... **

Draco se mit à genoux près de la tombe où il y avait le nom de son mari.

Harry James Potter

1980-2038

Un mari et un père affectueux,

Sauveur du monde Sorcier,

Ici repose le garçon qui a survécu.

Il plaça ses deux doigts sur ses lèvres froides et embrassa l'image sur la pierre d'un Harry Potter adolescent. « Pour toujours jeune Harry, pour toujours » chuchota-t-il. Il avait souffert les deux dernières années de la perte de son mari. Il regrettait de ne jamais lui avoir montrer plus d'amour quand il en avait la chance. Il avait toujours été froid avec lui. Harry lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours près de Draco, mais Draco savait qu'il n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait pas le sentir, ne pouvait pas le voir, et ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Rien. Il était resté reclus dans leur maison, laissant tout ce qui appartenait à Harry sous la poussière. Il s'asseyait sur le canapé, revivant des épisodes de sa vie où Harry était encore vivant. Quand il se couchait, il rêvait d'Harry. Son contact, son odeur, sa voix, tout lui manquait.

Draco se pencha contre la pierre tombale, trop fatiguée pour se déplacer. Il prit la rose rouge qu'il avait apporté pour Harry, notant que la rose était du même rouge que la piscine de sang dans laquelle il avait trouvé Harry. Une épine se planta dans son index, et Draco l'enleva, sifflant à la douleur soudaine. Il observa le sang et le regarda s'écouler de son doigt à sa main puis au sol. Il pouvait sentir ses respirations devenir plus lentes, plus lourdes.

« Harry, regarde-moi. Le soleil se lève. Je vais rester ici et le regarder avec toi, d'accord ? » indiqua Draco. Il s'assit contre la pierre et regarda le soleil. « Je vais rester ici. »

Quand le matin suivant le soleil était haut dans le ciel et que les masses blanches des nuages entachaient le ciel bleu, Lilian, Hermione, et Ron trouvèrent Draco contre la tombe d'Harry, mort. Il était mort au coucher du soleil.

Et une traduction ! C'était horrible, j'ai pleuré sur toute la fin, or ce n'est vraiment par pratique de pleurer en même temps que de traduire. Tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de bien, et qu'il m'a appris une chose parmi tant d'autres : vivre l'instant présent, profiter de ce qu'on nous offre, dire ce que l'on pense, et surtout dire aux autres qu'on les aime. N'ayez pas peur de dire « je t'aime ». Il y a quelques mois j'ai dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois de ma vie (à 19 ans ça fait peur !) et je ne le regrette pas.


End file.
